Cervical disease refers to a variety of lesions in the cervical region, including inflammation, injury, tumor, precancerous lesions, and the same, which is a female common disease. The treatment of chronic cervical inflammatory disorders mainly include Philip knife treatment and CO2 laser treatment at present.
Philip knife, also known as high-frequency electric wave knife, uses directional radio frequency transmission technology. The radio frequency energy can directly stimulate the liquid polar molecules in the organization and produce plasma oscillation, which makes molecular bond break and further achieves the effect of fine minimally invasive treatment.
CO2 laser targets at water. When the diameter of the laser beam is adjusted to hundreds of microns, the laser beam can penetrate cuticle tissue and enter dermal tissue at a certain energy density. Because this type of laser has highly water absorption, the organization of the region irradiated by focused laser will produce instant high temperature for absorbing the laser energy, which leads the diseased tissues of the cervical mucosal to be vaporized and carbonized. And a coking surface will be formed after the diseased tissue is removed, which will seal the capillaries to prevent bleeding and bacterial infection. This is a common treatment of cervical mucosal lesion.
Although Philip knife and conventional CO2 laser have been widely used in the treatment of cervical diseases, there still exist the following shortcomings: 1. Both of them are non-visual operations, which lead the surgeon workload intensity during treatment courses; 2. The treatment course depends on doctor's eyesight and experience, so they have highly requirement on specialty and more complex treatment courses; 3. Surgery time is longer, for example, the surgery time of Philip knife treatment is 10 to 30 minutes, and the surgery time of CO2 laser treatment is 5 to 10 minutes, the longer surgery time will further increases surgeon workload, and less patients could be treated in a period; 4. The treatment course could not be recorded by pictures, video or other appropriate forms, which is adverse to following works.